The Competition
by Lovely Lillian
Summary: This is a universe where King Candy never messed with Vanellope's code, so there is no Ralph here. Also, rated T for some mild swearing and some adult stuff.
1. A Bad Feeling

Vanellope Von Schweetz lay in her fluffy marshmallow bed that night, counting the marshmallow stars in her candy-coated pajamas. A long and hard day of racing had left Vanellope tired and determined to rest. However, she just couldn't. Something strange was bugging her. Something bad.

"Maybe I've just eaten too much candy," she thought, covering her self in the warm and crispy candy sheets. However, her small theory was impossible. You could never have too much candy in Sugar Rush. Plus, she had only eaten one ice cream cone that day.

Vanellope nervously thought of another excuse. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. So, she just rolled to the other side of her bed, trying to get to sleep.

The next day, Vanellope woke up with a start. A green haired racer was shaking her rapidly, trying to wake her up. By the pink candle on her helmet, it was unmistakably Candlehead. Vanellope glitched away from her in shock.

"Candlehead, what the double fudge?!"

Suddenly, Vanellope stopped her ranting when she noticed Candlehead's expression. Instead of her bubbly, confident look, she was wearing a paranoid, afraid one.

"Just come on, Vanellope."

Vanellope was understandably confused as she had never seen Candlehead this upset before. She followed Candlehead outside the white chocolate palace, still in her pink pajamas. When they stopped, Candlehead and Vanellope were standing near the Sugar Rush exit. They had never used it before. They hadn't even realised that it was there until now.

"I heard Swizz speaking about it," Candlehead said to Taffyta, who was right next to her. Mascara was running down her cheeks, so this couldn't be good.

"Uh, guys," Vanellope interrupted. "Are you gonna tell me what this is about?"

Taffyta turned to face Vanellope. Her eyes and face were blotchy and red.

"We're doomed, Vanellope. We're being replaced."


	2. The Opponent

"Replaced?" Vanellope couldn't believe her ears. Everybody was devastated about the news. Even Minty had tears travelling down her cheeks. Meanwhile, Crumbelina began to speak.

"Out of all the games to be replaced, why us?"

Gloyd shrugged at her.

Vanellope thought for a moment. "So, who's replacing us anyways?"

Sticky Wipplesnit stared at her.

"We don't actually know," she said, just as Crumbelina blew her nose on a handkerchief. "I suppose we could go and check-"

Everybody stared at her.

"You mean go out _there?_" Rancis said, pointing at the exit.

Sticky nodded.

"I guess one of us could try," Citrusella said slowly. Suddenly, she put her finger on her nose. "Dibs not me!"

All the other racers put their fingers on their noses. Only Crumbelina and Jubileena were left.

Taffyta slowly nudged Jubileena towards the exit. "You lost. Come on, go out there."

The two racers looked at each other nervously before leaving.

Once they were gone, Nougetsia began to panic.

"What if they don't come out? What if they die outside their game?"

"They won't," said Adorabeezle, even though she was nervous.

Meanwhile, Crumbelina and Jubileena were sneaking across Game Central Station, keeping a low profile. Suddenly, Jubileena pointed towards a crowd of game characters.

"Maybe it's over there?" Crumbelina suggested. Jubileena shrugged and the two went towards the crowd.

Pushing past Pac-Man, Jubileena could make out a title that said 'Veggie Rush'.

Jubileena emerged from the crowd looking awe-struck.

"So," Crumbelina said. "What's the game called?"

"Something called Veggie Rush," Jubileena said. Crumbelina scowled.

"What a rip-off," she grumbled, before grabbing Jubileena's hand and marching off to Sugar Rush.


	3. The Bitter Clones

"So," Swizzle said impatiently. "What was it called? What was it like?"

Crumbelina raised an eyebrow. "Okay, number one, it's called Veggie Rush. Number two, we don't know, we haven't been in the game yet."

Snowanna began to think. "Veggie Rush...the name sounds like ours."

Candlehead nodded. "It does!"

Snowanna smirked slightly. She was onto something. "So..if their name is Veggie Rush...does that mean they're rip-offs of us?"

Crumbelina rolled her eyes. "That's what I said."

Taffyta then turned around to face Vanellope. "So, what do we do, Princess?" Vanellope shrugged. "I guess we wait until they mess with us, and then we do something..."

The next day, Vanellope was awoken by a large yell.

"OW!"

Quickly, Vanellope glitched into her princess outfit and raced outside in the Royal Rider. There, sprawled out on the floor, was Snowanna. And standing above her was someone different.

Someone strange.

Someone that would never be programmed into Sugar Rush.

The girl was almost identical to Snowanna, except for one thing. Instead of Snowanna's signature afro, the girl had a head of hair that looked strangely like broccoli. Other than that, she was basically a green recolour of Snowanna. The girl saw Vanellope and raised her eyebrows.

"So, is this your sad excuse for a princess then?" She then smirked and giggled at her offensive joke.

"Hey!" Vanellope said. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my game?" The broccoli girl smirked and began to brag.

"The name's Broccolette Growthsprout. Who are YOU?"

"Vanellope-" The princess stopped. She didn't need to tell this girl her name. She needed to know this girl's business here.

"That doesn't matter! Why are you in my game?"

Broccolette smirked. "Well, I heard of a little candy-coated game that was ripping us off, and I might as well check out the clones, right?" She then picked a lollipop plant of the ground and replaced it with a broccoli stem. Snowanna winced and got up off the ground.

"That doesn't mean you can hit anyone!"

Broccolette glared at her sugary clone. "It does, if they're copying us. You should see the other racers, they're furious. Especially Princess Carryn. Why don't you meet them and find out?"


End file.
